


Primordial

by Epicmosan1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Characters Mentioned, Gen, OC hasn't been named yet will be named in a later story, Prequel, Primordial AU, What if the diamonds were created by some primordial gem?, sorry if tags are wrong, that'd be cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicmosan1/pseuds/Epicmosan1
Summary: A lone gem arrives on a familiar dual-ringed, grey planet.  They have one goal in mind:  Create a empire.





	Primordial

A small green pod streaks across the cosmos, flashing and beeping in the cold emptiness of space. A electronic voice occasionally piped up in the ship, alerting it's passenger to it's imminent arrival.

"17 hours 56 minutes remaining...17 hours 55 minutes remaining...17 hours 54 minutes remaining..."

The passenger groaned, flailing a limb out and smacked their hand against the sides of the pod, pushing buttons and turning dials until the voice died down. They shifted around, trying to get comfortable in their cramped space. How long had in been since they departed their home? 2, 3 years? Should've gone with a partner, would've been better to have the company. The small plus-shaped gem on their abdomen spun, clicking loudly as it went. When it set, their mind had shifted. Now, they were happy to be away from others. No reason to get attached to people who don't really care that much about the job. They closed their eyes, listening to the machinery around them click and whir. Finally, after what felt like forever, the voice returned.

"You have arrived at your destination. prepare for landing."

A small chuckle escaped the passenger's mouth. It most certainly would if it could. The ship rumbled violently at it descended towards the planet's surface, eventually impacting with a dull *Thud.* The ship hissed before splitting horizontally, and slowly swinging open. The passenger slowly rose from their laying position, stretching their arms above their head. A while later, they swung their legs over the side and stepped out, their boots kicking up small clouds of dust. They turned and pressed a few buttons, the ship opening up many other panels, mechanical arms moving about and fabricating. As the machine worked, the passenger looked out over the grey, barren landscape. They slowly walked forward, feeling the planet's energy pulsing under their feet with each step.

_Yes,_ they thought to themselves, _This will be a perfect spot to begin._

The machine in their ship beeped, and they slowly approached, taking the device that had been created. The device was small and tubular, with a large red gem on one side. A drill took position on the other side, and the passenger could feel energy pulsing from inside the drill. They knew what they had to do, but first they needed a large enough space. They set the drill aside, and as the ship began to fabricate more and more items, they began to dig. it was slow-going, only using their hands, but it didn't bother them. With no time limit, they could take years if they wanted. as they dug, their gem spun over and over again, their voice echoing out in the relative silence.

"What should the first gem be? should they be green?"

"No, green isn't a good leader color. maybe yellow?"

"White. The gem should be white. Other colors will follow, for now we create white."

After a few days, a large staircase had been dug into the ground, leading to a large ravine in the ground. As the passenger returned to the ship, a series of other drills had been made, along with parts for a separate machine. The passenger moved through the quickly growing collection of multi-colored machinery, picking out three other drills. they returned to the ravine, and placed the drills into the wall. As they walked back, they pressed a hand against the drill's gem. A brief argument broke out at each gem, but eventually it was decided. with a pulse of energy, each gem's color was changed. White, yellow, blue, and pink were the colors decided. After a change in color, the passenger slammed their hand against the gem, starting the drill and sending it burrowing deep into the planet. They returned to the pile of machine parts, beginning to put the pieces together. after another few days, it was complete. A large gem similar to the drills sat on top, with a large tube acting as a sort of "body." A side was made of glass, with large blue and red wires running through it. At the bottom, a large drill protruded, along with three spindly legs pointing off of the base. The passenger tinkered with the gem on top, and almost immediately the machine sprang to life, walking off to do it's job. The passenger worked on another machine, and then another, until finally there were 5 of these machines roaming the planet. The passenger returned to the ravine, sitting down in front of the furthest drill entrance.

The passenger sat there, slowly counting the days, then months, then years. Occasionally, one of the machines would pass close to the edge of the ravine, but that was all the action they saw. finally, after about ten years of waiting, the wall behind them shifted and cracked. After a few minutes, the wall finally crumbled away, and out stepped the newest member of the passenger's family. She was extremely tall, much larger than the passenger. Her blindingly white skin practically glowed in the dim ravine, casting shadows over the two. A large, diamond-shaped gemstone protruded halfway out of her forehead. She glanced around, before focusing her attention on the small figure in front of her.

"Hello there, my diamond." The passenger said. "I welcome you to your new home. Your name is White Diamond, I assume?" When the gem nodded, they continued. "I'm very happy to meet you here. I have so many things I want to say to you, but you're still just a newborn. Please, follow me."

The duo slowly left the ravine, heading towards the passenger's ship. Once there, the passenger pulled out a small pyramid-shaped device, and activated it. A holographic screen appeared out of it, displaying thousands of words, shapes, and other oddities. The passenger handed the device to White, and she took it gingerly in her large hand.

"This should teach you all that you need to know, and teach those who follow you." The passenger explained. "The others will arrive from all across this land, and they will listen to you. There are others like you, back in the ravine. They are your equals, and you should treat them as such." The passenger slowly moved the leftover machinery, moving them into piles.

"When the others arrive, they'll use these. You'll lead a great empire, and eventually spread out across the cosmos. There are others like you out there, you just have to find them." The passenger pulled out one final device, and set it on the ground. Immediately, it sprang to life, drilling into the ground and building itself up. "This beacon will let others who come here know that a colony has started. that device you have has instructions to make more. Place them on planets you colonize, and spread the gem race."

The passenger led White Diamond back to the ravine, and sat her down in front of the second drill entrance. "This one houses Yellow Diamond. Study that device while you wait for her." The passenger then began to leave, but turned back to White at the top of the stairs.

A small smile spread across the passenger's face. "I know you and the others will do wonderful things. I can feel it." With that, the passenger returned to his ship, boarding it and closing the lid.

They punched a few buttons in the wall, and the ship took off, rocketing back into space. they now had another few years trip back to base, and they settled in for the long haul. A few years passed, and the passenger was suddenly pulled out of their mindless stupor as the ship collided with an asteroid. Sparks flew and sirens blared, but during all the chaos, the electronic voice piped up again, sounding a bit broken.

"Please input se-urity cod-. Please input --curity code."

The passenger quickly did as instructed, but the machine beeped loudly in response.

"Incor-ect, plea-e input s--urity c-de. 5 at-empt- rem-ini-g."

The passenger began to panic, trying a few other codes, until they only had one attempt left. At this point, the voice had began to become garbled, the voice clip becoming distorted. The passenger tried one last time, and was met with another beep.

"S--ry, -hat i- in-o--ect. W--i-g me-or-." 

The passenger didn't even get a chance to scream as their body was zapped over and over again, their mind suddenly blanking entirely as the ship was knocked off course, spiraling through space. Thousands of years passed, with the little ship drifting aimlessly, until finally pulled into the gravity of another familiar planet. this time, the planet was blue and green, with a large grey rock orbiting it. The ship spiraled downward, faster and faster, until finally crash-landing in a open field. With a loud hiss, the ship slowly opened.


End file.
